


Security

by Nebulad



Series: Perihelion [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: "High Noon" spoilers, FINAL QUEST SPOILERS, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: Impulsively, he saidto hellwith his injuries and rolled over so he could kiss Reyes again. The smuggler made it easier for him, taking the lead so their bodies locked in that way where Silas wondered how he’d never been caught in his gravitational pull back in the Milky Way. He’d existed there, so it seemed staggering to him that he might’ve gone his whole life without ever even seeing Reyes. Six hundred years and seven busted planets and three deaths seemed almost worth it.Maybe fewer deaths would’ve been nice, but it’d turned out okay in the end.





	

“The security on this ship is garbage,” Reyes offered as Silas shuffled into his quarters. His whole fucking body felt like it was simultaneously on fire _and_ frozen solid, but far be it from him to complain about it. Lexi would handcuff him to a bed in the medbay and then he’d be stuck.

“It’s keyed to you, Reyes.” He flopped down face first and sighed as the pressure on his joints released. Note to self: biotics and Remnant control didn’t play nice. _He_ was in pain, but Eden was ten times worse, because after being mentally assaulted for hours and manipulating rem-tech without any buffer, the idiot had used her stupid biotics to charge down and kill the last Assembler. Because that was responsible behaviour.

Needless to say, neither sibling would be moving for like, a week. It’d already been a few weeks but biotics were touchy, rem-tech was touchy, and their tiny human flesh vessels were touchy. The hands running up and down his back, suddenly, were more than welcome. “You keyed your ship’s security to me?”

“Of course I did. I couldn’t let you have the satisfaction of actually being able to sneak aboard and complain to me about how I live.” He was joking, mostly. He _had_ predicted that one day Reyes would try and appear in his bedroom if for nothing but the romance, but mostly the security key was just because… Silas wouldn’t hate if he wanted to stow away. He could be the Charlatan from aboard the Tempest.

“It’s nicer than I expected,” he admitted. His weight shifted overtop of Silas’ still very prone body.

“It’s no filthy nightclub, but I make do. Also please don’t sit on me, I’ll die.”

“Still? Maybe you should be back with your twin in the medbay.” It _sounded_ like he was teasing, but his hands were a little more serious about getting off the Tempest again. Regardless, the backrub was nice.

“If I have to spend ten more minutes listening to Edi and Liam talk I’m going to hurl myself out the airlock mid FTL jump. I can sleep from my office.” He gestured outward to his ritzy _office,_ then thought better of it because for a hot second it felt like his shoulder was going to dislocate and his arm would pop off like a Ken doll’s.

“That bad, huh?”

“They’ve watched all the same movies. It’s like my translator just gives up.” With a frankly herculean effort, he rolled over so he could pull Reyes down to kiss him. They hadn’t seen each other since a few nights before Meridian— Meridian the _first_ time, when they thought the city was still the key. They’d curled up together on the couch in Tartarus. Reyes had told him he was supposed to be a pilot for the Initiative. Silas had told _him_ how talentless Alec had always made him feel. “Besides, you don’t come to visit me in the medbay.”

Reyes laughed quietly, almost against his mouth. “Do you want to know something embarrassing?” he asked, moving so he could lay beside Silas without laying _on_ him. He really was a gentleman.

“You know I do.”

“I’m worried that Eden won’t like me, so I’ve been avoiding meeting her.” He put his hands behind his head casually, staring up at the ceiling. “She’s the only family you have right now and if she’s anything like you, being the Charlatan won’t put me in her good graces.”

“I didn’t think you introduced yourself as the shadow leader of Kadara port,” Silas pointed out.

“I thought you would want to tell her, considering your entire crew knows.”

He inclined his head. “That’s true. You’re really bad at this whole _secret identity_ thing, huh?” Reyes snorted, his hand trailing up Silas’ stomach and under his shirt.

“Strangely enough, almost everyone who does know is a friend of yours. People will start to talk, you know.” He focused on Reyes’ hand because it was probably the one thing on his body that wasn’t biotically fried. “You know what Keema said to me the other day? I’d told her no on something arbitrary about the docks, and she looks and me and goes _maybe I should ask Ryder to ask you.”_

“Would you have said yes if it was me?”

“Shut up.” He was smiling, though, and this whole situation was… nice. Better than nice, mostly because he wasn’t dead although it felt like he’d been run over by the Nomad a few times. Reyes was _there_ instead of entire galaxies away in Kadara, _and_ he was fretting over what Silas’ twin was gunna think of him. The Archon was dead and humanity had called kind of unwillingly called dibs on a home that was so beautiful it kind of choked him up if he looked out the window too long. He hadn’t thought he was _that_ affected by the general bust of the Golden Worlds.

Impulsively, he said _to hell_ with his injuries and rolled over so he could kiss Reyes again. The smuggler made it easier for him, taking the lead so their bodies locked in that way where Silas wondered how he’d never been caught in his gravitational pull back in the Milky Way. He’d _existed_ there, so it seemed staggering to him that he might’ve gone his whole life without ever even _seeing_ Reyes. Six hundred years and seven busted planets and three deaths seemed _almost_ worth it.

Maybe fewer deaths would’ve been nice, but it’d turned out okay in the end.

Reyes was smiling at him, smitten as hell which was nice because it’d be embarrassing if Silas was the only one. “To think I’d planned to abandon the Pathfinder as soon as I had no more use for his fancy AI,” he said wryly, kissing down his neck. “Now you’ve saved the whole galaxy.”

“Why does no one ever expect me to be likable?” Reyes’ hands were on him again, up his shirt and then down to the waist of his jogging pants. “Hey look, I love you and all but if you make a move for my dick my skin might actually combust.”

He looked up. “Was that supposed to be sexy or...?”

“No. My biotics are so fucked right now that stimulation might trigger a backfire and incinerate my organs or something.” Not to get all medical about it, but humans and biotics were a newish thing. Rem-tech was even newer, and he wasn’t supposed to _have_ the muscles that controlled either. His implant was safe, but hardly state of the art.

Reyes let him go, but not far. In a second they would both make the enormous effort of getting themselves in the shower to wash off dirt and sweat (Reyes, who was definitely clocking in overtime getting Sloane everything she needed to help restructure a security team for the Hyperion), and work out the stiffness of limbs (Silas, who actually was a little loosened up by the experience). They’d crawl into bed, carefully adjusting themselves to avoid all the theoretical biotic dissolution of of organs but maintaining as much bodily contact as possible because eventually Reyes would slip back to Kadara and Silas would have to starting hero-ing full time again. It could wait, though.

Eden didn’t believe that time existed— she claimed that each linear moment was a product of their brains trying to make sense of infinity. Silas’ head wasn’t really in a physically healthy place to start deconstructing existence, but he figured if she was right? He couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be when time collapsed than right there, with Reyes’ forehead against his shoulder and his fingers wound in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and idk what to tell yall. I didn't expect Reyes to be as genuine as he was and I'm already kind of annoyed about how the fandom is taking him completely at face value. "He's such a smooth talker" like yeah literally everyone I talk to recognises me on sight because Reyes cannot shut the fuck up about his bf the pathfinder so? Yeah real smooth. Keema laughs at him, literally drags him in our first conversation. He's charming but I hardly think it's the same thing. Oh well, whatever.


End file.
